plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bootleg V4x Corrupted Floater
The monstrously powerful bootlegged form of the Corrupted Floater. One of the first V4's ever created. But this isn't just a V4; it's a V4x. Why? During the absence of the 3rd Booter, Bootleg Mirage V4 was pretty much free to do what he wanted and one of the major ones was working on a Bootleg himself; which as this thing proves was done to excellent effect. For one the size of this thing has been drastically scaled up; turning it into what some see as a siege weapon. The chemicals inside were also modified to be even more lethal than ever before; the aura tweaked to act like various toxins (oh, did I mention that the scale up also did the same to the aura inside; drastically boosting its power?). The Corrupted Floater is a dangerous being that is composed almost entirely of a single composition, some of the latter is solid and there is a denser, liquid, blue variation of this inside the main part of the Floater. This substance is a corrupted, toxic energy that perfectly and dangerously mimics Aura (as well as various brutal toxins) (it doesn't react like Auras do however). The Corrupted Floater is a dangerous sight and can very easily bring with it the Corruption to wherever it goes. Corrupted Floater does float (and it does so very effectively). The V4x shares the almost unmached ability to focus and use the Aura it contains with the lesser version, it can do so with such effectiveness that an un-charged beam can flatten buildings in seconds. You may be asking: "What good is Corruption to a Bootleg anyway?" Well. Just Bootleg the Corruption too and make a few tweaks... This Bootlegged Corruption is effectively harmless to Bootlegs, the toxins don't work on Bootlegs and they won't get corrupted. Non-bootlegs upon being Corrupted will be influenced in the way that Bootenite was supposed to influence them. This has generally been modified to be less harmful to the '''terrain '''so that the Bootlegs can still use the corrupted land. Appearance V4x has 3 face-mounted, small tentacles; that on contact can kill pretty much anything through devestating amounts of toxins. These are used to help absorb food to be digested by the centre Aura. The 2 pairs of crescent-shaped purple, (sometimes) bioluminescent plates on the sides of the "face" (There are 2 of these plates on each side) are used to focus and release devestating blasts of the Aura from inside of V4x The bioluminescent purple inside the main part of the body is the concentrated, liquid Bootlegged Aura-like substance that contains ludicrous amounts of power and is used to digest food.. The tail-spike-balls are used as powerful clubs/flails/whatever and may help with floating/flight. The bases of these "tentacles" can actually move quite easily. The overall size is colossal and quite intimidating; from tentacle to face-plates the reach can be up to that of a bus's length! Speech The Floater speaks telepathically, it has no language yet it's understood as though it did have one. Stats Health: ??? All other: Very High Likes Bootleg-Corrupted creatures. Bootlegs Dislikes Everything else. Abilities Corrupt Beam: Floater is capable of firing a very powerful lasers that are great at cutting through buildings and whatnot. Crusher Beam: This acts like Corrupt beam however the beam explodes on impact. Violent touch: Merely touching the very small tentacles of the Floater can cause death through injecting immense toxins. Pummel: Floater can beat upon opponents with the larger tentacles. Corrupt Bomb: The projectile acts somewhat like Corrupt Beam however it's a high-explosive, toxic projectile. Corruption Spread: Small blobs of Floater can split off/launched and stick to the ground. This begins growing into Bootlegged-Corruption. Acid Spray: Floater can fire an accurate spray of powerful acid. Mimic Beam: Mimic beam is simply treated as a beam, not corrupt (this can work with Crusher and Corrupt Beam). Aura Wave: This releases an omnidirectional aura explosion. Wrath Beam: A charged beam, this locks onto an opponent and if the opponent doesn't get behind cover this beam will quickly charge and release; ravaging the victim. (This is all hit-scan levels of speed). Regenerative body (passive): The entire body is capable of regenerating from even some of the most severe wounds. This isn't incredibly fast however. Vicious body (passive): The entire body has such strong toxins that contact deals damage. Projectiles that enter typically don't exit. The aura inside of it is capable of nullifying the effects of other auras (or crystal variations). Aura Release: The aura within its body can be expelled like a projectile. This weakens V4x slightly but the power of this Aura is IMMENSE, it's incredibly lethal if not the debilitation caused by the toxins it mimics renders the victim useless. Basic attacks are done, more advanced ones will come. Resistances Aura: Takes -85% damage. Physical: Takes -25% damage. Electricity: Takes -15% damage. Weakness None INCOMPLETED Category:Morphs Category:Hypno's Character Crate